claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 114
*Corpse of the Witch arc: ** 114: Part 1 ** 115: Part 2 ** 116: Part 3 ** 117: Part 4 ** 118: Part 5 ** 119: Part 6 Cold open At Organization Headquarters, Claymore warriors defy the orders of the Men in Black, who are further surprised by Miria's return.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 7–9 Allies One Man in Black says all the single-digit warriors—Audrey, Rachel, Nina, Anastasia, Dietrich and Miata—have joined the rebels. The only exception is Renée, who has disappeared.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 10 Audrey asks Miria about her injured left arm. Miria says she is mobile enough. Audrey notes Miria's improbable aim of destroying the Organization without killing any warriors.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 11 But ironically, Miria's softhearted approach softened the hearts of the warriors. Should Miria have killed any warriors, events would have turned out differently.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 12 Rachel grudgingly helps Miria only because of Audrey's support.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 13 Nina reports that Rafutera remains loyal to the Organization. But Miria orders Rafutera to be unharmed. With almost all the warriors behind Miria, she orders them to destroy the Organization.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 14–17 Emergency meeting 'Panic' In the Executive chamber, Men in Black assess the situation—trainees deserting and the rebels' impending attack.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 18 'Inquiry' Rafutera reports to Limt. He asks why she did not report Miria's presence. She says since she was not asked about Miria's aura, she did think it necessary to report it. Limt now realizes that Rafutera has betrayed the Organization. He asks her why.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 19–20 Rafutera say during the final attack on Miria, the warriors felt confusion, fear, anger and sorrow as well as love and respect. Still half-human, the warriors hesitated at killing a sister warrior.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 20–21 When Miria arrived, the warriors felt both despair and salvation from her and developed a strong instinct not to kill her. The current situation is due to misunderstanding the human feelings of the warriors.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 21 'Judgment' Limt's inquiry is actually Rafutera's "court-martial." Rafutera is impaled by spears as punishment (and later taken prisoner).Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 22–23 Dae still needs several hours to deploy the resurrected No. 1s. To buy time, Limt orders all "Things" released outside, despite their potential indiscriminate attacks. Loyal personnel must stay indoors.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 23–24 Surprise The rebels are attacked by Abyss Feeders. To avert catastrophe, Miria orders all single-digits to the front and double-digits to the rear. Double-digits who feel able to fight will act as support. But despite this tactic, the Feeders bypass the strong warriors and target the weak.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 25–35 Abyss Feeders Imprisoned Raki hears fighting outside his cell and tries to escape. The wall bursts open—one of the Twin Trainees used her awakened arm to break through the wall. Raki stares in confusion—other trainees watch in the background.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 36–37 Additional details 'Notes' *Due the 2011 earthquake in Japan, Jump SQ suspended publication for a month *A combined May and June issue is released 'Cover art' Jump SQ May-June 2011 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US